Geosenge Grave
by SuperSandri
Summary: In which an alternate version of XY's climax is depicted. Involves Kalosshipping and a certain character's death.


**Geosenge Grave **

**I don't know where this came from, but I was stuck at home sick one day and just popped this sucker out like eggs in a daycare. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_"The ultimate weapon is a flower that bloomed to no avail… Just like me… But this ends here! I will show what its remaining power can do!"**  
**_

Lysandre lifted his arm up, showing the three trainers in the large room the peculiar device on his wrist.

Serena was not a genius when it came to electronics, but judging by Shauna's reaction and her knowledge of sci-fi movies, the peculiar device was most likely a self-destruct button.

This was proven true when Lysandre pressed the button and the Flare HQ started to shake.

Calem struggled to to stay on his two feet, "Gah! I highly doubt that this is an earthquake!"

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna be pretty," Serena calculated.

Shauna turned towards the open door and made a mad dash for freedom, "Lets get out of here!"

Calem had to nod, "Good idea. This place really isn't my cup of tea." He turned around, "C'mon, Big S, lets go!"

For once in their friendship, Serena did not use Mean Look on him at the sound of her poorly chosen nickname and ran right out of that room. "Right behind you, Lil' C!"

Shauna let out a Hyper Voice that would put a Noivern to shame as she sprinted up the steps of the shaking chambers. The metallic grey walls shook and crumbling dust from the roof rained onto the three Kalosian heroes.

"Gah!" Calem shouted, his lace boots were not made for running out of secret bases. "Why are there so many stairs?"

Thinking with her gut, Serena moved over to him and grabbed his arm, "Forget the stairs and run like hell!"

Shauna was way ahead of the pair and had made it to the top of the staircase. What lay in front of the short girl was a closed door with an electronic lock. Considering the skills she had learned from Clemont, Shauna started tampering with the keypad with the goal of passage in mind.

Serena and Calem made it up the stairs to see her groaning in frustration.

"What happened, Shauna?" Calem asked, pulling his arm away from Serena's grasp.

"The door's locked," she panicked. "I don't think I can open it this time." Her mind raced as she typed in random numbers in desperation.

Calem shook his head, "It's no use, we're gonna have to break it down."

Serena huffed and walked towards the jammed door, "I can take care of this." Leaning back on her left leg for balance, she shot her right leg forward towards the door handle and gave it a rather forceful kick. "YAH!"

The metal was dented from her impact and the door handle seemed busted. But somehow, the front kick was just enough to wreck the door to the point where it could be slid open with one's upper body strength. Adrenaline was most likely the one to thank.

For time's sake, Serena opened the door just enough for her and her friends to slip through.

Shauna squealed in delight and slipped through, "Oh, Big S! I am so glad we added you to the group!"

Serena made Calem go through herself, "C'mon."

"How's your foot?" Calem wondered as he pushed himself through the opened doorway. He noticed that she was limping on her left foot at the moment.

"It's killing me, but I'll make it." She pushed him through before getting herself through the narrow gap.

The lab area of the base was free of all Flare Grunts and only had three young teens from Vaniville town scrambling towards the elevator, and one of them was limping with a bad foot.

As expected, Shauna reached the elevator first. She hit the button and the door opened. She slipped inside and looked back to her friends, "Get in here, you Slowpoke!"

Serena's foot ached and her good foot was not her dominate foot. She was the slowest this time and trailed behind Calem.

Calem was definitely better running on flat flooring as opposed to stairs and he made it in safely. "Come on, Serena!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled back as the floor rumbled like Tierno after drinking espresso.

The rumbling floor caused the roof of the place to shake to the point where rocks started to fall from the stone ceiling. The large chunks of earth started raining down onto the metal floor, planting themselves firmly on whatever they landed on.

"Serena! Look out!" Shauna called. "Above you!"

"What?" Serena looked up at the ceiling onto to see a thick and long piece of earth falling into her personal bubble. Her gut clenched tightly as her reflexes made her leap forward like a Frogadier to avoid an attack.

The large stone hit the ground and created a rather thick cloud of dust.

Instantly, Calem dashed out of the elevator with a speed that he had never been able to reach before, "Serena!" His arms wafted the dust out of the way to allow him to see his neighbour fallen on the floor with a rather large rock pinning her foot down. Instinctively, he put his hands on the rock and pushed it away with all of his strength, which was obviously not enough. His groans were audible among the chaos and narrated his struggle to save his friend.

Serena did her best to ignore the searing pain in her foot to speak to him, "Calem, you have to get out of here."

He refused and did not stop struggling, "No. I'm not leaving without you. Just hold on."

"Calem! It's no use!" she re-stated. "This thing weighs a ton." To stop him from pushing, she reached over and took his hand once again. "Listen, I need you to forget about me and just leave."

Calem stopped at her touch and turned to her, his face trembling with fear, "But you'll die if I leave you here."

"I'll think of something," Serena assured, transitioning her touch on his arm into the act of holding his hand. "I've done so in the past."

He bit his lip in panicked thought, "I know, but…"

"Just go. I'll be fine," were the last words she said to him before he ran back to the elevator shaft and made the trip back up to Geosenge Town.

_***Line Break***_

Once the dust had cleared above the rubble of the Ultimate Weapon, Calem ran to the edge of the stone filled bunker and called out his Chesnaught. The bipedal plant-tank growled deeply as Calem climbed onto his back and ordered him to jump into the bunker.

Chesnaught obeyed and dug its claws into the metal walls to lessen the impact of the possibly harsh landing. Once Chesnaught was close to the rubble, Calem climbed off his starter and looked around at all the rocks laying on the ground.

"HELLO!" Calem called into the vast bunker.

No reply.

"Hello?" he called again.

When he did not get an answer, Calem turned to Chesnaught, "Start digging, Buddy."

_"It's no use, Calem." _

Calem looked up to the sky to see Tierno flying down on his Hawlucha with Shauna and Trevor soaring behind him on the latter's Aerodactyl.

Tierno landed first and looked over to his friend sympathetically, "No one in this world would be able to survive something like this."

Trevor and Shauna landed beside Tierno. Trevor got off his fossil pokemon first with Shauna following behind him, "For once, I have to agree with Tierno." The short boy scratched the back of his head, "I mean, would you be comfortable with explaining this to Grace?"

"I would," Shauna added in, only to receive a somewhat forceful nudge from Trevor.

Calem clenched his fists and shut his eyes harshly, "I get what you mean. It's just…" He could not find the words to continue. For whatever reason, the thought of his rival dying and him not being able to save her left a very uncomfortable pain in his gut.

"I-I… I could've saved her," he stuttered. In complete frustration, Calem shot his fist to the side towards a nearby rock and left a small crater in the surface, ignoring his bleeding knuckles.

"Calem, your hand…" Shauna pointed out.

"I have another one," Calem reminded, grumbling as he looked at his scraped fist.

"Yeesh, Lil' C, you left a mark," Tierno noticed, touching the crater to see its depth. "Are you sure you're not a Zoroak in disguise?"

Trevor face palmed, "Tierno, now is not the time to be joking around."

Tierno leaned against the rock, "Well, excuse me for trying to make the situation more positive." Tierno frowned crossly, but that frown was soon turned into an expression of fearful surprise when the larger boy felt the rock shift. "EEK! ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE!"

Shauna screeched and ran away in fear, "NO! I AM DONE WITH EARTHQUAKES FOR TODAY!"

Trevor raised his eyebrow in confusion as his friends screamed in fright, with the exception of Calem, whom was trying to subdue the bleeding from his aching knuckles.

"I don't think this is an earthquake. If it was, then we'd probably be dead by now," Trevor calculated. He walked over to the shaking rock and knelt down to observe the base. "If it's exclusive to only this rock, then it's definitely something else."

Calem knelt down beside Trevor and allowed his eyes to scan the edges of the stone. "Maybe it's…"

Trevor and Calem locked widening eyes with each other as they realized who might be under there.

"Come on then! Lets get this thing off the ground!" Trevor announced, using whatever strength he had in himself to lift up the rock.

"Here, try this," Calem said from past experience. He whistled loudly to call his Chesnaught over. The spikey pokemon came over quickly.

"Superpower," Calem ordered. Chesnaught nodded and grabbed the large piece of earth, throwing it aside effortlessly.

Underneath was was appeared to be a dirty piece of metal. Instinctively, Calem wiped it off with his bare hands to reveal the shiny steel of an Aegislash shield.

Calem's heart started beating faster.

"Is this who I think it is?" Trevor asked.

"It better be." He looked over to the side to see an Aegislash eye hidden among a pile of apple-sized rocks. "I think it's stuck." Calem ignored his already-pained hand and dug the rocks off to free the sword-pokemon.

Aegislash was no longer pinned to the ground via earth, the ghost pokemon was finally free to levitate up into the air. When Aegislash did so, he revealed his trainer whom was hiding underneath him for protection with her hands covering her head.

Trevor was very surprised, "Holy crud, she's alive."

"We're gonna have to check," Gently, Calem nudged her back with her hand. She didn't move.

His throat went dry as he nudged her once more, harder this time. "Serena?" He bit his lip and prayed to Arceus that he was not touching a corpse. "She's not breathing."

"Lets get her out of here." Trevor tried to pull Serena out of the shallow rock trench she was in.

"She's pinned down," Calem informed. "Hold on." He whistled for Chesnaught and pointed over to where Serena's lets would be.

In an instant, Chesnaught used Superpower once more to remove the rubble there until Serena's legs were finally exposed, both of them appearing to be broken.

Gently, the two boys lifted their friend from the rocks and onto her back, placing her on some stable ground. Her face was covered in dirt and her eyes were shut.

Shakily, Trevor felt her neck for a pulse. Unsatisfied with the results, he tried her wrist.

"She's barely got a pulse," Trevor explained. "Probably from the lack of oxygen."

Calem looked at Trevor warily, "I could try CPR."

Trevor shrugged, "It's a long shot by now, but go. I'll call for help." He pulled out his holocaster and started fiddling with it.

Calem nodded and started the process. He tipped her chin back slowly, pinched her nose, took a very deep breath and put his lips on hers to give her one single breath. He repeated this process one more time before checking for any breathing signs. When he got no result, he joined his hands together on her chest and pushed down strong enough to give her heart one beat. He performed this 29 more times before checking for breathing again. As he did this, Tierno and Shauna finally calmed down and came over to the scene, crossing their fingers for Serena's fate.

"There's no use," Calem informed, feeling her still faint pulse. "Her pulse isn't getting any stronger."

Shauna gulped, "So is Serena… gone?" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

Trevor looked down sadly, "I-I think so."

Calem didn't know what to say. Instead, he took Serena in his arms, something he had never thought he would do, and held her close to him. He simply stayed like this, choosing to spend this time contemplating what in the world he would do now. He could run back to Vaniville town and inform Grace of her daughter's passing. He could comfort her and inform her that Serena was one of the bravest people he had ever met. He could take her pokeballs and raise her team for her, taking on the task of training 12 pokemon instead of 6.

He contemplated all of this, feeling a heavy weight settling on his shoulders. It hurt like hell, and he knew he'd have to get out of here before getting a little too emotional.

Tierno put a hand on Calem's shoulder, "Hey, we should get out of here, Calem."

Calem looked up, "Yeah, we should." He looked down at Serena for what he knew would be the last time, "Well, Neighbour, thanks for everything." He knew it was cheesy, but for whatever reason, he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Lets go," Shauna said deadpan, her eyes on the ground as she turned around. Trevor and Tierno followed her.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Calem sighed as he started putting her down.

Suddenly, the sound of silence in the rocky bunker was interrupted with one of the most hopeful sounds in all of Kalos.

Serena coughed.

It was very light, but it was just enough to make Calem's eyes widen with hope.

"Guys? GUYS!" Calem yelled, filling the bunker and alerting his friends.

The trio of Pokedex holders turned around. "What is it?" Trevor asked.

Serena's second much louder cough installed lots of hope into the air.

"Guys, I think she's coming through," Calem informed.

Instantly, the entire trio ran towards the neighbours, knocking each other out of the way to get there first.

Serena kept coughing, clearing all the dust out of her lungs to allow oxygen back into her system. This continued for a while until most of the dust was out of her mouth. By then, Calem was mentally praying while Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna were standing by him, crossing their fingers.

The coughs soon stopped and life seemed to be returning back to Serena's body. One of her cyan blue eyes opened rather slowly and her dry throat started to speak, "Ugh…"

"Serena?" Calem asked hopefully.

Her vision was very blurry, "Calem?" It hurt for her to speak, but considering what she had been through, she endured it all. "What happened?"

"We thought you were dead," Trevor informed.

"We thought you were crushed by rocks," Calem said to her, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh yeah, I used Aegislash to shield me. Did it work?" Serena stated, her vision slowly clearing up. Her said Aegislash was floating freely in the bunker, happy to finally be free.

Tierno nodded, "Yeah, I think it did."

Serena made a very small smile, "Oh, cool."

"I…" Calem found himself stuttering. "I thought I lost you."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?" She tried to sit up herself, but quickly settled with lying in Calem's arms. She noticed his hands, from his bleeding knuckles to wrecked and dirty finger nails. "Hey, what happened to you?

"He might have tried to dig you up," Tierno added on.

It was all coming back to her now, "You tried to save me."

"Yeah, well…" He scratched the back of his head nervously, "You're worth saving."

The two smiled at each other, Calem's grey eyes locking with Serena's blue ones.

He wasn't just her rival, he was her friend. And not just any friend, her close friend. Best friend? It was too hard to tell. All she knew is that she was filled with an odd feeling that left positive energy in her nerves.

Acting on her instincts, Serena brushed her lips against his, instantly prompting Calem to cup her face and kiss her back more passionately then he could ever imagine.

She used the strength left in her arms to snake them around his shoulders to deepen their kiss, not minding the fact that their friends were watching them.

Trevor looked away awkwardly and didn't have much to say and Shauna mumbled something along the lines of, "Get a room."

But Tierno, however, managed to smile, a bit goofily to add. "Well, it's about time, you two."

* * *

_**Posted on my tumblr account before hand, and I just wanted to post it over here. Don't know what to say, but it would be very wonderful if you left a review. I worked hard on this and I just want to see what I could improve on. **_

_**K'bye!**_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon**_


End file.
